


An Unfortunate Demise

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, Death, Hands Free Orgasm, Laughter, Other, Scat, Urine, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Three thieves stumble across an impressive circus tucked away far into the woods. Planning to rob the ringmaster, they can't begin to expect his otherworldly show, or the consequences.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.
Kudos: 2





	An Unfortunate Demise

Their current spree of crime had carried them through a total of six houses, and had loaded them down with the best haul of stolen cash and jewels that they’d had in months—but it had also brought the cops down hard on the area, driving Jackson, a donkey, Gavin, a hyena, and Rory, a rhino into the nearby woods to avoid the heat of the police now canvassing the area. While none of them were particularly worried about getting caught, having put enough distance between them and their victims to throw off most trails, they were still on high alert as they started to set up camp for the night.  
  
It was his paranoia of being followed that had Jackson catch the first sign that something wasn’t quite right. The distant sound of carnival music, like an old accordion, was wafting from the distance—in an area that all three of the thieves knew shouldn’t reasonably be occupied. It made them wary; the last thing any of them wanted was to be ousted by some wayward camper, and deciding to investigate further into the source of the sound, the three of them departed from their makeshift camp and their spoils of robbery for long enough to follow the sound of the music.  
  
The scene that appeared gradually before them seemed to be a fellow encampment at first—before bit by bit, the grandness of a circus appeared before them, taking them by surprise—but not nearly as much as the sudden appearance of a white rabbit wearing the clothing of a ring leader did. He stood in the middle of the pathway they turned on to, and in a booming, bemused voice, announced:  
  
“Company! I was hardly expecting company. But my circus never fails to put on a _show!_ ” Though his mannerisms were loud and promising, the three burglars couldn’t help but notice that the rabbit was practically _dripping_ with gold. They shared a gaze immediately; though they’d scored well in their theft that night already, on didn’t easily come across that sort of gold every day. They shared the same thought on the spot, and when the rabbit continued, they made up their mind rather quickly. “I am Horatio, the ringleader of our humble troupe. Allow us to put on the show of a _lifetime_ for you all, free of charge!”  
  
While none of the three were necessarily interested in the show itself, they knew no other way of seeking out the perfect chance to mug the rabbit for every bit of jewelry on his person—so, in an obedient line, they followed him right into the big top.  
  
They were sat on the empty bench in the audience where others might normally sit with them, but given that they were the only patrons to the circus, the show started quickly. Performers dashed across to the center of the big ring’s stage, branching into a variety of different shows, but seemingly all at once. The Vaudeville style performance enraptured their attention quickly, and to their surprise, they began to laugh. While all of them considered themselves fairly impervious to rudimentary entertainment, there was something about the way the comedians were working their way between dancers and acrobats alike to delivery punch lines about animals that looked as if they were ready to take their heads off if they happened to stray too close.  
  
Once the laughter began, however, there seemed to be something… off. Between Jackson’s sharp brays of laughter, Gavin’s cackles and Rory’s deep, thunderous laugh, there was something they couldn’t quite place but they weren’t _stopping,_ either. With each deep inhale, it was forced out in rapacious laughter that left them winded just as quickly as they had gotten breath into their lungs. Their entire bodies seemed to move with each hard guffaw, and slowly, their clothing started to work its way loose with how much they were moving, leaning over, slapping their knees as the performance continued up into a fever pitch. It was the shirts that became unbuttoned first, sliding up over stomachs where there weren’t buttons, or falling from their shoulders where they had already come undone.  
  
Stifled by their own movements as they tried to get comfortable midst-laughter, the three soon found themselves struggling to move easily with how their clothing had adjusted. On instinct alone to double over, to grasp their sides, and other attempts at relieving their own mirth, each of the thieves began to peel off their clothing. They dragged shirts off of their chests and shoulders, but even then, no matter how they moved, they still couldn’t stop the sensation of feeling restrained—so their pants, and inevitably their underwear followed as well, kicking them off as hastily as they could in between lapses of their wheezing and guffawing. Only when all three of them were naked did they finally have the range of movement to laugh harder, each of them barely able to get a breath in between from the strange inability to stop their chortling.  
  
Unfortunately, their newfound nudity lead to them quickly turning to regard one another, and each of their gazes quickly dropped, flicking across their exposed bodies until one by one, they all came to regard each other below the belt. Immediately, the intense laughter started anew, purely because of how they were looking each other over.  
  
“ _That’s_ what your- ppf ahahah- your cock looks like, Rory? Better hope you’re a grower and not a shower-” Gavin cackled, and even though it was clearly an insult, Rory only laughed harder at that, with the sound of Jackon’s own laughter echoing behind the two of them as well.  
  
“Me? Heee hehehehe, At least mine’s proportionate to my body, you freak!” Rory answered in return, gesturing to the donkey’s own exposed cock, showing the clear difference to the two of them, though neither was more right in their mockery over the other.  
  
“Pfff ahahahah you- aha- you’re right! At least we don’t look like _Jackson!”_ Gavin snorted aloud, earning a small yelp of protest at Jackson realizing the joke had been made at his expense. But the laughter was something that could hardly be stopped by their jabs and harsh teasing. The call out made both of them focus on the donkey instead, and though he was hardly happy to be the object of mockery himself, their words drew laughter from him at himself as well, leaving him wheezing with his chuckling as he curled forward. Their laughter was nearly contagious; if any of them started to show signs of their laughter lessening, another hard chortle from one of their companions or a particularly ridiculous stunt preformed before the two of them would make them laugh that much harder.  
  
Somewhere between the worst of his howls, Rory let out a sharp, wet fat, distracting them from the mockery of each other’s dicks—and that was enough to make all of them focus their attention away from the cheap cock jokes and in turn had them all turn on the rhino to rib and tease him for being so gassy in front of the entire circus of performers.  
  
Just as they thought they might be able to catch their breaths, though, Horatio made a grand gesture at the middle of his show, circling slowly to show the performers that were stepping it up a notch. The performance only seemed to enhance itself, and though they had started off performing a simply Vaudeville style show, there was a noticeable uptick in slapstick style comedy across all performers. I didn’t seem to matter what their shows had been originally; the acts seemed to blend together into increasingly more and more violence, with the clowns slapping some of the dancers against the back of the head with a variety of props. If the thieves thought that they would recover from laughing any time soon, it clearly proved them wrong, as the advanced show sent all three of them into hysterical laughter once more. There were tears forming at the corners of their eyes, their laughter echoing over even the performance itself in volume, the sound of their mirth drowning out any echo of music for the entertainment. Anything beyond physical humor was lost to them, given they couldn’t even _hear_ the jokes the performers were making from how far down into their laughter that the group had descended so far.  
  
Even more hilarious to each of them, the harder they laughed, the harder they seemed to respond physically. Gradually, the cocks that they had all been happy to make fun of between one another started to grow—and it wasn’t long at all before all three of their members stood fully hard, leaking precum though there was little else that could be done about them, given that every time they looked at one another, their hard ons made them laugh even harder at one another. This arousal was accompanied by another strange side effect. There was a strange pressure building within each of their guts, a slow tension that they all found familiar but one that none of them really wanted to focus on too much for the embarrassment it might bring.  
  
Unfortunately, Rory wasn’t able to hold off for very long—and between the three of them, he let out a sudden, gassy flatulence that was beyond his control. It started out at a slow squeaky fart, but then it quickly became much louder, the gas escaping him becoming loud, slap-like noises of the fart becoming interrupted. There was a blockage that stopped the noise, and with a soft groan in the middle of his laughter, the rhino squatted down and began to defecate. It seemed the laughter had made him lose control of his bowels entirely, and even as he continued to laugh, it only increased the hard pressure behind him in blasting a sizable pile of feces that was steadily growing under him. With a particularly loud snort, Gavin let out a squeak of a fart that made them all break out into a fresh round of giggling just from the noise, among everything else that seemed to be happening all at once.  
  
At seeing their friend shit himself, the donkey doubled over to grasp both of his own sides, unable to help but laugh while feeling the sharp pressure in his bowels as well, making his laughter slip momentarily into howls and cackles as he looked at Rory make a mess of himself. Just as soon as he was about to open up his mouth to tease him over it, a wet, loud fart of his own, which drew Rory’s attention from his own embarrassment and Gavin’s attention from Rory as well. There were a few more pops of air escaping his ass cheeks as he farted as well, his own noises surprising to even him, but enough to make his face go red as he struggled to hide the rough, hasty snickers that left his lips as he grasped the bench he’d been sitting on before he suddenly crouched as well, feeling the pressure of escaping gas suddenly escalate into much more. Gasping in the middle of a sharp squeal of laughter, he let loose a long string of stinking waste from his own bowels as well, with a little more force behind it each time he inhaled to cackle out once more.  
  
Given Rory’s size over him, the rhino was still defecating nearby when Jackson was starting, and the only thing that interrupted the mutual shitting seemed to be the regular, loud farts that would escape in bursts of air that interrupted the build up of the piles of brown fecal matter that were building between their hastily and frantically parted legs. None of the performers seemed to take note of the particularly loud audience, or the mess that they were making all from within just a few feet of the stage. Their laughing seemed to have been pushed on now at mostly each other, the failure of their bowel control acting as the new, wild source of their heightened entertainment. In a way, it was almost as if they had become _part_ of the show instead of just viewers of it.  
  
Just when Jackson felt like he was finally finishing up with voiding his bowls of all of their contents, his next echoing laugh suddenly caused an entirely different sort of pressure to find its sharp, forced relief from his body-- his cock, still hard, hastily started relieving his bladder upwards. It hit his own stomach, the warm, clear stream of dark yellow shooting upwards against his own stomach where it proceeded to drip down his front and then down his thighs. He had actually finished shitting himself before Rory had, but this wasn’t necessarily a surprise, either. Rory was big enough to hold enough for a huge pile, outweighing Jackson’s easily, but seeing the donkey piss himself was enough of a distraction from his own pile of waste that Rory doubled over again.  
  
The both of them making such a noticeable mess of themselves had Gavin laughing even harder. It was clear that out of all of their loud, breathless cackling, he was laughing the hardest, with tears streaming from his eyes as he gripped his sides, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he desperately gasped for air while his sound nearly drowned out that of his two friends. It was no surprise that he was so loud, given the hyena’s infamous tendency to cackle, but while Rory was shitting himself and Jackson was doing that _and_ then some with the added loss of control to his bladder, the poor hyena was more and more unable to control the force of his own laughter, his eyes wide and almost bulging from how hard his breaths were shaking in unison to the cackling leaving him with such force.  
  
Suddenly, without any more warning than what his friends had had before they’d made messes of themselves, the hyena gave a sharp gasp out with his hips giving a hasty jerk forward, barely supporting himself as he jutted his hips forward, a groan leaving his lips mid-giggle as he felt his balls tense up. “Hahaha-oh- oh god ahaha-” Gavin’s eyes rolled backwards for a moment, his expression lost in the quick haze of an unexpected climax as he game. Leaving a mess of rope after rope of spattering cum spread out before him on the ground as his cock shot an impressive load before him, though right as he seemed to finish, he fell over forward with a sudden and abrupt end to the noises he had been making just previously. The loudest laughter had been silenced between the three of them, leaving on Rory and Jackson still struggling to work through through fits of laughing to understand what was truly going on.  
  
One look at him made it obvious on the spot that he was dead, though for all of their horror at their friend’s sudden demise, neither Rory nor Jackson could stop laughing. If anything, it simply made them laugh harder—with the expression of mixed pleasure at the height of his climax to the odd way his position had fallen, warped and twisted in an embarrassing display of his cock still up and his legs spread in a position sticking straight up that neither of them could deny was absolutely hilarious in the most humiliating of ways that he could have died. There was the sudden sense of fear that ran through them both too. As much as they wanted to stop laughing, to figure out what had _happened_ to Gavin, the sight of him just made them choke on even harder laughter. They couldn’t see the transparent vision of Gavin’s soul rising up from his body, shocked that he could look down and see his own body, and his two friends and closest allies unable to help themselves but to laugh over the corpse that he had left behind.  
  
Suddenly, just as Gavin had managed to sense something amiss in his final moments, Jackson’s eyes also went wide, and he gave a sharp noise of mixed pleasure and laughter as his hips rolled forward into a few shallow thrusts of relief that would never find friction, before Jackson too was cumming. He let out a sharp bray, a sound that rang out through the tent even louder than his laughing, though that had been impressive in the last few minutes as well at the sight of Gavin’s body, though he couldn’t help the fact that in the middle of the height of his climax, a few stray shots of his semen splattering against his friend’s corpse from how sudden and unexpected his orgasm had been. Rory grasped at his stomach, doing his best not to laugh at the morbidity of _that,_ when from the corner of his eye he saw Jackson’s body suddenly go tense as well.  
  
To Rory’s horror, the donkey behind him suddenly went tense after the final gush of his cum left him, locking up before hitting the ground hard as well, dead in the puddle of his own cum next to their deceased hyena friend. There as no movement from either of them, and though he still couldn’t quite understand what was happening, Rory felt a strike of fear rush through him, his breath going short enough in his laughter that he felt himself grow a bit light headed as panic began to set in. Try as he might though, he wasn’t able to slow or control his laughter, realizing that there was something about it that was slowly killing them off. Just as Rory began to panic, the unseen soul of Jackson rose as to join Gavin’s, both of them turning in shock to watch Rory with rapt attention, uncertain of what would happen next.  
  
“No, no-” he gasped, looking desperately at the crowds, which all seemed to grin menacingly at him, their antics still as strong as they had been all along, making him giggle and snort whenever he tried to distract himself. “Pff-… bwa-- bwahaahaha no, wait-- ahah! I don’t- heeeheee- I don’t wanna die!” He cried aloud, the words echoing just as a surge of pleasure hit him, his head tilting back in a shaking moan as he chuckled his way through it, his breath short as his hips jerked up just as his friend’s had, his eyes closing tightly as he came as well, tears welling in his eyes from both the force of his climax and his laughter, knowing what was to come. To top it off, though, the sudden tightening of his body also pushed one more thick log of feces down between his legs to fall a few feet away from where he had dropped the contents of his intestines earlier.  
  
Despite his fear of dropping dead, though, it didn’t seem to come with the same merciful swiftness that his friends had experienced. There was nothing for a brief second before he realized that he wasn’t able to move, and the rhino’s larger body tumbled forward—right into the massive mount of feces that he had produced earlier. He seemed unable to move at all, with only twitches and slight squirming betraying the fact that he was even still alive at all.  
  
It wasn’t for long—there were small bubbles rising from the pile of waste, betraying the fact that he was indeed suffocating in it. One might call it drowning, as well, given that there was plenty of Jackson’s spare urine that had gathered in the same area, and after what seemed to be an embarrassing few moments of slowly suffocating, his body went lax. Just like the others, he had passed on, soon evidenced when his soul began to drift upwards from his body as well.  
  
The minute Rory’s soul lifted into the air to join that of his friends, they immediately began to bicker.  
  
“We’re _dead!_ This is all your fault, Gavin!” Jackson snapped, floating his translucent form in the direction of the hyena’s soul.  
  
“My fault?! It was Rory’s decision for us to go flee into the forest to lay low! If we wouldn’t have come into this damned place we would still be fine now! And don’t get me started on _you_ giving us that look to go along with the ringleader in the first place-” Gavin started up, hastily trying to defend himself from both of their accusations; he was interrupted soon enough, but unlike their laughing insults over each other’s cocks earlier, there seemed to be a little more vitriol in their words.  
  
“You wanted that jewelry just as much as we did, Gavin!” Rory interjected. It seemed that they weren’t going to agree on any one of them accepting any more blame for their deaths over any of the others. In the midst of their bitter argument, they felt a strange sensation overcoming all of them, distracting them to one central focus point in the center of the circus tent.  
  
As their souls all began to drift up from their bodies, the performers to the show all vanished on the spot, and the rabbit stepped forward. “I _do_ hope you enjoyed my illusions! Just as I am now about to enjoy _you.”  
  
_Their wafting souls slowly turned to the taunts of Horatio as they floated slowly upwards. Enraptured by the slow movement of moving away from their bodies, they were helpless to do anything other than watch as he lowered his own pants, turning to expose his anus, which squeezed slowly as it flexed and loosened, before a strange vortex that seemed to disturb nothing physical in the realm around them started pulling inwards. It started to drag in their incorporeal forms, and though they desperately tried to ‘swim’ away through the air, the pull was far too strong.  
  
One by one, the slips of their floating souls were dragged to the hole between his lower cheeks, and despite their desperate squirming and the pathetic noises their souls could make, they were dragged into his anus. Horatio gave a content little grunt as he felt the last soul, the particularly large one of Rory, slip into his tight passage. He could feel their wiggling as they worked their way deeper, but despite their best efforts to squirm and escape, they would be trapped within him forever, now. Satisfied with his impromptu ‘meal,’ he rubbed a stomach across his belly and turned to more important tasks.  
  
With a low, slow chuckle of his own, Horatio straightened himself up, pulling his pants up before sweeping his hat off with a low bow in the direction of the soulless, dead bodies before straightening himself up and placing his hat atop his head once more. There was a look of sheer satisfaction across his features, and slowly, one by one, the performers disappeared from the circus, having never been anything more than illusions in the first place. With a lift of his hand and a snap of his fingers, the rest of the circus gradually began to fade as well on the whoosh of a gust of wind. The tents flapped, wrapping up into themselves, and the signs of the caravan were gone just as quickly as the trio had noticed them when coming upon them in the forest.  
  
The only thing that was left were the bodies of the three thieves, in their humiliating positions of death. Despite their convictions that they wouldn’t be followed into the forest, the sweeps of the police seeking out the criminals for their other escapades the night before had them discovered with the coming morning—leaving no one certain how they had quite literally laughed themselves to death in their positions, apart from Rory, who… had a much more obvious, if not terrible, cause of death. While the effects of those robbed in the neighborhood were recovered, there was never any sign of Horatio or the strange traveling circus that had claimed three more souls for his personal collection.


End file.
